Strongest Love
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: C'mon People! I need Inspiration, I Need REVIEWS!! Please R&R ((begs)) A Squinoa tearjerker! Really Really good, I promise you!
1. Away from Garden

The Strongest Love  
  
  
1. Away from Garden  
  
Squall looked around, finding himself in a bright white light.   
"Where am I? Rinoa?" he looked around but couldn't find her. "Squall...wake up!" he heard.  
Squall fluttered his eyes open and saw his love smiling at him. The white light had dissappeart,  
but Rinoa seemed to have a small white light line around her body. He blinked a couple of times and now   
the light has seemed to fade away.   
"Morning!" she said happy. Squall smiled at her, he wanted to hold her and made an attempt to, but Rinoa pulled away.  
"What's the matter?"he asked worried. Rinoa closed her eyes for a moment, then opend them again to answer his question.  
"Nothing..."she bended over to him and kissed him.  
The feeling of her lips on his, made him feel like he was in heaven, how he loved her..  
He moved his arms around her back and pulled her on top of him.   
"I love you Rinoa" he whispered to her. "And I love you Squall..."a little tear seemed to fall from her cheek.  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked again. "Nothing, just happy"she smiled again.  
Rinoa pulled herself of him and looked at him, "Squall..I need to get out of here for a while, I wanted to spend some  
quality time with you, in Centra, near the flower field..." she seemed serious.  
"You know I can't denie you anything, I'll go ask Cid for a week off right away" he told his girlfriend.  
Squall got up and got dressed, "I'll wait here for you" Rinoa said softly. Squall nodded, "I'll be back soon".  
Squall closed the door behind him, leaving Rinoa alone.  
"Oh Squall...if you only knew.." she whispered.  
***  
"Squall! How are you?!" Cid seemed to be worried.  
"Just fine sir, just came to ask if I could take a week off" Squall knew Cid would make a problem  
out of it, Squall being the commander and all.  
"That's okay Squall, I understand" Cid answerd to Squall's surprise.  
"You mean...it's okay?" Cid nodded.   
Cid walked over to Squall and layd his hand down on his shoulder,  
"You just take all the time you need" and he dismissed Squall.  
Squall walked out of the office a little confused, "Well, just as well make the best of it" he smiled, knowing  
Rinoa would be so happy to know that is was all settled.  
On his way back to his dorm, he found many students staring at him, whispering as he passed.  
Some girls were even crying! Suddenly he ran into Irvine and Selphie, who looked at him sad too.  
Selphie's eyes were red of crying.  
"Hi Squall, how do you feel?" Irvine asked.  
"Fine, just got some time off to spend some time with Rinoa!" he called back at his friends who he had just passed.  
Selphie bursted into tears again, surprised Squall turned around, only to  
find a worried look of Irvine.  
"Just leave him for a while Selph, he's probably a little upset" Irvine told the crying  
girl in his arms.  
Squall walked on, more confused as ever, "why would Selphie go cry like that?"   
He quicly removed the thought from his mind as he entered his dorm.  
"Rinoa! Everyhing's settled!" he walked over to her happy.  
Rinoa was looking out the window, her back to him. She turned around,  
"Squall, that's great!" she jumped into his embrace.  
"Where do you want to go exactly?" Squall asked her.  
"Edea went over to Esthar to visit Ellone, she offered me her house for a vacation a  
couple of days ago." Rinoa explained.  
***  
Squall landed the Ragnarok and looked at the girl next to him, asleep in the chair.  
He kissed her on her cheek slightly, "Wake up sweety".  
Rinoa's eyes opend and smiled at Squall. "Were here?" Squall nodded.  
"I'll go unpack things" he walked away.  
Rinoa looked how he walked away, "I love you Squall Leonheart, you should know how  
strong our love is, I do now..."she whispered. 


	2. At the beach

day 2, At the beach  
  
Rinoa layd her head down on the pillow, the bed Edea used to sleep in.  
She sighed, "Squall?!" she called out to him.  
In a moment Squall was with her, laying himself down next to her.  
"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked in his sweetest voice.  
"I think I should ask what is wrong with you!" smiling she put her finger on his nose.  
"Nothing, I just love you and I'm happy we're finally together" he returned her smile.  
"I love you too Squall and I'm happy too" she replied to him.  
"You just rest, I'll go and fix us some dinner" again he left.  
"Together....yet apart" Rinoa whispered to herself.   
***  
That night Rinoa couldn't catch sleep, Squall layd next to her, holding her into  
his embrace. He was asleep, after countless sweet words and kissed he had managed to  
leave her alone, not that she minded him doing that.  
Very careful not to wake Squall, she got out of bed and walked towards the balcony.  
Soft breezes made her shiver, as her nightgown wasn'that warm.  
"The flowerfield...." she sighed as she watched the flowers dance with the rythem of the wind.  
A few tears streamed down her face. "I really love you Squall.."  
"And I love you" she felt two warm arms embrace her. "Squall!" she turned around,  
looking straight into his face.   
"I didn't notice you waking up" she said. "Does it matter?" Rinoa shook her head.  
"No...". Squall let his hand go over her face, "What's wrong, why are you  
crying?". "Just happy again" she smiled, wiping her own tears away.  
"Come back to bed, I don't want you to catch a cold on our week together" he pulled her  
back to the bed.  
***  
The next morning Rinoa awoke, finding herself alone in the bed. "Just  
6 more days to spend here..." she sighed, a little dissapointed one day had already passed.  
"Squall?" she stood up to search for him.  
Quickly getting dressed she walked around the house, but couldn't find him.  
"Squall?" she called out to him again. Slowly she walked into the flower field, when  
suddenly Squall grabbed her from behind. "Surprise" he let her fall into the soft  
grass. "Goodmorning to you too" she said to him.  
The smile Squall hadn't had for a long time had returned since the night that they  
had kissed and every time he smiled like that again, happyness flooded her.  
Softly he kissed her on her lips, she returned it, making them slip into a passionate kiss.  
"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her sweetly.  
"I don't know, maybe....go for a swim together? The weather is great" she suggested. Then that's  
what we're going to do!" he pulled her up and took her back inside.  
***  
"Squall! Stop it! I'm Sunbathing!" Rinoa screemed at Squall who was making her wet.  
"C'mon, the water's great!" he teased her.  
"Rinoa looked around, it was so quiet, nobody was at the beach, just as she hoped.  
"Okay...okay" she walked towards the sea, seductively walking past Squall.  
He glanced at her body, she wore a blue bikini, he had never seen so much of her body in the full  
sunlight! She looked so incredibly beautifull.  
Rinoa noticed Squall staring at her, walking more seductive. "My blue bikini, it worked!  
Thank You God!" she thought, whispering the last sentence towards the blue sky.  
She giggled to herself for doing what she was doing and dived into the clear water.  
When she came up and looked where Squall was, she couldn't find him.  
She looked around her surprised, when she felt herself being pulled down. She closed her eyes  
and took a deep breath. She opend her eyes under the water again and found herself beig held by  
Squall. She didn't hesitate to kiss him, sharing the air they had together.  
They stays under water for a long time, kissing for a long time, when Squall felt the need for air.  
He released himself from Rinoa's lips and swam back up.   
Once there he gasped for air, after a few seconds Rinoa got back up, not at all out of breath.  
"Where did she learn to hold her breath for more than 5 minuts?! I thought I was the one holding a  
record?!" he thought. He didn't mention it, it didn't matter.  
They swam a little more, playing around with each other.  
Finally Rinoa went back ashore, "I'll go dry up, before the sun dissappears" she looked at Squall's  
watch, lying on her blancet. "It's after 7 pm already!" she noticed.  
Squall layd down next to her, "strange how time can fly if you have a great time huh?" he asked.  
Rinoa just nodded and layd her head down, closing her eyes.  
***  
When she opend them up, she found herself still at the beach, but it was already dark!  
"Hi Rinny" she heard Squall say to her. "You fell asleep" he told her.  
Rinoa shook her head to shake off the sleep, "what time is it?".  
"10 pm, I have something to eat here" he pointed at the camp fire he had made.  
She looked around and found not only the build campfire, but also a tent, fully equipped with a made bed!   
"What have you been up to while I was asleep?" she asked, a smile creeping aross her face.  
"You like it? Thought we could stay here at the beach for the night" he smiled back at her.  
"You planned this?" she asked, delighted of the surprise.  
"Ofcourse, how else could I have flown back with the Ragnarok, not waking you up."  
"A sleeping pil maybe" she rolled over him, making her sit on top of him.  
"Thank you Squall, it's wonderfull" she bended over to start a long passionate kiss.  
"I love you..." "right back at ya" Squall replied playfully.  
"I have to eat!" she heard her stumach calling out to her. She got off Squall and ran towards   
the little campfire, where food was served for her.  
She ate it with much delight, it was great, just as the whole day had been!  
***  
"Goodnight my love" Squall whispered to the girl who lay in the bed next to him.  
"Goodnight" she whispered back, kissing him gently.  
Again Squall fell asleep earlier as she did and again she walked outside to look at the  
starlight heaven. "Only five more days left..." she cried again.  
About 15 minuts later she got back to bed.  
"thanks again.." she whispered.... 


	3. I love you

day 3, Love you  
  
Squall fluttered his eyes open, finding Rinoa still asleep. He glared at his watch and was   
shocked by that what it had to tell him. "2 pm already?!?! We must've slept so long, because it  
got so very late last night. Argh, what does it matter anyway, as long as I'm with her" Squall  
caressed Rinoa's hair, moving it out of her face.  
Slowly she opend her eyes, staring right in Squall's. "Hi" she yawned.  
"Good afternoon" he said. "Afternoon!" she grabbed his wrist, pulling it to her sight.  
"2 pm?" she let herself fall back onto her pillow.  
"C'mon Rinoa, let's go out for a dive" he got out of the tent, Rinoa following him shortly after he  
had dived in.  
Again they played around like they had done the day before. They got some food from the night before  
and ate it as breakfast/lunch.   
"I love you" "too" it sounded often. Never ever had Squall felt so much for anyone, never!  
"I should tell her how I feel, how I love her, saying I Love You, just doesn't seem enough" he thought,  
watching his love having a great time.  
When it was about 8 pm, Rinoa layd down on her blancet, drying up in the warm sun...again.  
Most of the time it was no use trying to dry up, as Squall would come to tease her again.  
Squall got out of the water too, but instead of laying down next to her, he ran on, into the Ragnarok.  
Rinoa shrugged and giggled, "you know you look funny running around in your swimming pance!".  
She didn't get a reply, it wasn't neccesairy. Only a few minuts after he had entered, he came running out  
with a portable radio.  
"For you" he pushed the play button.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Whenever sang my songs   
On the stage, on my own   
Whenever said my words   
Wishing they would be heard"  
  
Squall started to tune in to the music....  
  
I saw you smiling at me   
Was it real or just my fantasy?   
You'd always be there in the corner   
Of this tiny little bar   
  
Rinoa looked at Squall, tears in her eyes and sang with him, standing up...  
  
My last night here for you   
Same old songs, just once more   
My last night here with you?   
Maybe yes, maybe no   
I kind of liked it your way   
How you shyly placed your eyes on me   
Oh, did you ever know?   
That I had mine on you   
  
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If a frown is shown then   
I will know that you're no dreamer   
  
Squall embraced his love as they, together coninued..  
  
  
So let me come to you   
Close as I want to be   
Close enough for me   
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper   
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me   
Did you ever know   
That I had mine on you   
  
Darling so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if thats what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
Darling, so there you are   
With that look on your face   
As if you're never hurt   
As if you're never down   
Shall I be the one for you   
Who pinches you softly but sure   
If a frown is shown then   
I will know that you're no dreamer   
  
Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes, deeply in love.  
"Squall...I" Squall hushed her and motioned her to listen.  
It was quiet for a moment, but then, the all so formiliar waltz started.  
Again tears fell down at Rinoa's side.  
"Dance with me my princess?" he offered his hand to Rinoa.  
She took it gratefully.  
They danced again, for a long while..  
Rinoa layd her head down at his shoulder, closing her eyes, melting into the embrace of Squall...  
Suddenly the music stopped.  
Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes as he looked into hers.  
"I love you" and they kissed again.....  
***  
" 4 days left....." Rinoa stood at the balcony again. Squall had taken her back to the orphanage when it was  
getting dark. He was asleep again and she would stand outside again, crying....  



	4. Proposal

4. Together, yet apart..  
  
Time had flown and Squall and Rinoa had done so much together, having so much fun and were both so deeply in love.  
Every night though, Rinoa would stand at the balcony, crying. She would tell the stars how much she loved Squall  
and how many days she had left to spend with him.  
Squall had often heard her, he would wake up and look at his love crying. After all the fun they  
had each day, Squall just couldn't understand why she would be so sad every night and why she would say the  
same thing every night again.   
He would just watch her, pretending to be asleep. He thought he owed Rinoa her privacy, she obviously didn't like  
it when he had come to her, asking her what was wrong. He felt how she was feeling uncomfortable.  
No, he wouldn't bother her again, right?   
"Maybe I should ask her later on, when she..." his mind drifted off as he heard Rinoa speak again.  
"My Lord, how I love Squall, he's everything to me! I never knew how strong our love was until now, until that.........  
.........I want to be with him forever!" She screemed out into the field.  
"Forever!" she started to cry heavier. "Forever Squall...I will love you into eternity.." she collapsed on the balcony,  
crying her heart out. "I love you Squall, how I do! And now..this week has almost come to an ending,  
two days with you left...one and a half, who knows...."  
"She must feel awfull leaving this place, not being together, just the two of us anymore...  
I feel so awfull seeing her cry, she loves me so much, but what is it that's bothering her? And since when did  
she started to talk to the Lord?" Squall wondered. He watched Rinoa for a little while longer.  
She stood back up now, still crying, turning back to the flower field... "I'll be here Squall...I promise" she whispered,  
not hearable for Squall, as he was already back to sleep.  
***  
The next day went as the others, it seemed all so normal what they did together, eating, walking, laying in the flower  
field together, talking about how they met. Rinoa had cried a couple of times, she seemed to do that more and more  
now the end of their vacation was near the end.  
Though when Squall asks, she would say it was of love and happiness. Squall didn't knew what to believe, but he do believed  
that they were truly in love, his mind was made up.   
She was the women he would share his life with, grow old with...  
***  
Squall had arranged a small picnic in the middle of the flower field, as a good ending of their perfect week alone.  
"Squall, this is...is...perfect" Rinoa sighed as she watched the starlit heaven sparkle above her heads.  
Squall picked up the last strawberry and brought it to his mouth, half in his he bended over to Rinoa, letting her  
bite off the other end. Giggling she appoved of his idear and did, turning the fruit into a strawberry kiss.  
Suddenly Squall broke the kiss. "Rinoa...I Love you" she wanted to tell him she did too, but he stopped her,  
"Rinoa, you are everything to me... You are the one I want to share everything with, my life, you are the one I want  
to grow old with, have children with, I want to share everything I have with you Rinoa...I love you.......  
Will you marry me?" he pulled out a black velvet box out of his jacket, opening it, showing a beautifull ring, decored with  
diamants and a small lion with angel wings on both sides, the gold matched her highlights perfectly.  
Over and over Squall had reversed the moment, for a month now....and now was the time, now she would....  
Tears fell from her eyes as she watched how sweet he was, how he tried at all his might.  
"Squall, I can't! I just can't" she ran away in pain.   
How she wanted to tell him she wanted the same, she just couldn't! Not after what happend that day,  
just a day before they left for vacation. Squall hadn't remembered, for the better maybe...  
Squall sat on the blancet as he saw Rinoa run into the house,  
"she...she won't...she...doesn't love me....I thought....." he bursted out into tears, letting the velvet  
box with the ring he had made for her especially drop next to him.  
Squall felt as if his heart was ripped out, he was so certain she loved him!  
"she....Rinoa....why?...I...love..you....why..won't...you....Rinoa...no...." he cried himself into sleep.........  
"Why...why did this have to happen...if only...that one day..Squall! I love YOU!!! Rinoa hollored through the room,  
crying, just as her boyfriend was. "If only...God, WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!?!!? she slammed the wall's in anger,  
it wasn't fair, she just couldn't help it, that one day.....  
***  
The next morning, Squall found himself still in the flower field, his tears had dried up, which gave his face and  
awkward feeling. His head ached because of the many tears he had shed.  
"Rinoa...why?" he stood up, bringing the blancet and all the stuff that was in the field aboard  
the Ragnarok.  
He turned back, watching the house, as suddenly Rinoa appeared in the entrance.  
She ran for him, jumping into his embrace, "Squall...don't hate me.." she cried.  
"I will never...but why" he asked.  
"I'm just not ready..." she lied. It satisfied Squall, "I do love you...forever" she whispered to him.  
"I love you too Rinoa, forever and always..." he was dissapointed, but still happy he had her in his arms again.  
"Let's go home sweety..." he picked her off her feet, making her smile the smile he loved.  
She giggled and embraced his neck, "My knight, my love..." she said. "You will understand why I had to say  
no to your proposal soon..." Rinoa thought. 


	5. Strongest Love

5. Strongest Love  
  
"Wait...just want to get that white flower over there.." she pointed at the flower.   
Squall remembered it was one just as they used to keep in Winhill, for Raine...  
The Ragnarok landed and Squall was greeted by his best friends, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine and Zell.  
"Oh damn...Squall, I don't want to talk to them right now okay, I'm just gonne hurry up to your dorm, see you there?"  
Rinoa asked, her voice in a strange tone he didn't knew exactly, was she scared?  
Rinoa wanted to run off, but Squall held her hand, "Let me go with you Rinoa, I won't leave you alone" he told her.  
Rinoa nodded, "thank you Squall" and they walked off to the exit.  
When it opend, Rinoa pulled Squall through his friends.   
They all looked worried again and sad, he wondered why again. Inside the Garden nothing had changed either,  
everyone still looked sad, would start to whisper and red swollen eyes of girls...  
He just couldn't make any sence of it.  
***  
What the hell is wrong with Squall? Running off like he did? He's our commander, he just left for a week and now.."  
Zell was a little angry. "Zell! Don't blame him, it, it must be tough for him too!" Selphie scolded.  
"I say we go talk to him, see if he's okay" Quistis offered.  
The others nodded in approval.  
***  
Squall sat down on the bed, looking into Rinoa's sad eyes.  
"Squall...I love you...I want you to remember that always" she started. "I want you to remember how strong our love is  
forever, never forget that".   
"But Rinoa..ofcourse I will, I mean, you will be by my side right?" he smiled at her.  
She couldn't help but smile back, "ofcourse, I will always and always be by your side" she said.  
"I...I....just...wanted to tell you I love you and...."  
Squall hushed her and lay down next to her. "Rinoa, I know you loved me and it doesn't matter if you don't want  
to marry me yet, I know it's a big step.." he embraced her, kissing her on her forehead.  
Rinoa started to cry, she felt awfull, remembering the words he said:  
"I want to share everything with you...want to grow old with you..." it made her feel so bad, but yet, she felt  
so good in his arms, knowing that it was a moment to remember.  
"I love you Rinoa" Squall pulled away and kissed her.  
"Oh Squall..." she sighed. "I've got to tell you I..." a knock at the door interrupted her.  
"SQUALL! Open Up! It's Us, It's Important!" he heard Zell yell.   
"Rinoa...I think I should open up" Squall looked at her face. "No Squall, don't go......"  
"I'm just across the room silly, he laughed softly and kissed her on her lips gently.  
He walked off to the door as he heart Rinoa cry, saying to him once more she loved him...  
Squall opend up the door, finding his 4 friends looking worried at him.  
"What's the matter guys?" he asked his friends confused. Selphie bursted into tears again, Irvine holding her in his embrace.  
"What are you doing, what have you been doing all that time?" Zell asked him.  
"I've been with Rinoa ofcourse" he laughed again at the strange question his friends had asked him.  
"Rinoa...Squall....don't you remember?" Quistis was on the edge of braking down.  
"Remember what?" he replied.  
"At the training center...you and Rinoa..." Irvine gave him hints, finding it strange he didn't understand what they  
were saying, what He was saying!  
Suddenly it flooded him, the memory of the day before he left..  
Squall's face went numb "But Rinoa, she was with me, she was here!" he turned around to look at his love,   
who had been laying on the bed.  
Only a white sparkling light fell down on the bed, covering a white flower with a white feather...  
  
THE END!!  
  
A/N Well, whaddaya think? For all of those who didn't understand, Rinoa was killed the day before they went off, but because her and  
Squall's love was so strong, she was allowed to stay for one week and no longer.  
Now you know, you should read it again, there were meany secret hints, but you won't t read them as long as you don't know  
what happend.. Review please, I love reviews!!  
Love and -xxxx- Jane Heartilly  
P.s. Please read my other fic too! 


End file.
